Return of the Leaf Jinchuriki
by Alrira and Breezy
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, He left the village when he was 5 and returns 7 years later to become a genin to become Hokage. What will happen? To top things off, the famed Uchiha Itachi had been the one to save him and Kisame is one of their companions. R
1. Chapter 1: Return

A/N: I am sooooooo sorry for not updating. But I didn't like how I wrote the other chapters so I'm removing them and is now under the process of rewriting them. This is the new chapter one and I can't promise that all the other chapters will be as long. But to put is short I am completely and totally restarting this story. To all of my readers and reviewers thank you and sorry once again for the late update. So on with the show!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto though we do own Nagisa Sohi.

Chapter 1: Return

* * *

"…Itachi, Kisame, do we really have to go back?" A boy, roughly aged 12, inquired looking at the black haired and dark blue haired males.

The duo flinched slightly as they both understood the reason for the question. The former of the two sighed slightly while the latter sent a wary glance at the 12 year old. The former spoke first.

"Naruto, you know very well that we have too. The Hokage is expecting to meet you soon and what about your dream of creating a sanctuary for all those mistreated? The best place to start is at Konoha. Become their Hokage so that you don't have to start a whole new village."

"But…But…Itachi!" The boy, identified as Naruto, complained causing the last of their trio to roll his eyes.

The former, Itachi looked at the boy, getting lost in his thoughts. 'He hasn't changed a bit.'

It was actually the opposite. During their seven years of training and travel, Naruto had ditched his orange jumpsuit and had gone for darker colors. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with a dark green pair of shinobi pants. The shinobi sandals were still there only a black color. Like all shinobi, a pouch clung to his right thigh, as well as his left for quick movement to draw out his kunai and shuriken. Rigged wristbands clung to his wrist just below fingerless gloves. A navy blue trench cloak billowed in the wind as he jumped from branch to branch, marked with a symbolic spiral. His original golden blonde hair had been dyed to a silver color to avoid unnecessary reorganization A mask covered his lower face like a certain copy nin and a plain headband covered his right eye. His uncovered left eye was a light lavender color opposed to his regular deep sapphire.

Discreetly, the Uchiha allowed his eyes to wander to his other companion, Kisame Hoshigaki. The only thing that could be told about his companion's clothing was that a black cloak covered it. However, Itachi knew very well that he had black shinobi styled pants underneath with a fish net shirt under a black short-sleeved shirt. Like Naruto, he had two pouches instead of the standard one. And unknown to his enemies, his cloak covered more then just his clothing.

A poke to his arm instantly snapped him out of his thoughts as he glanced at the one eyed teen; worry written all over his face. "Itachi-nii, are you okay?"

Itachi smiled slightly. "I'm fine Naruto-kun." 'Hard to imagine that he can bring a village down to its knees.' "Just thinking."

"If you're worried about Sasuke don't." Kisame spoke up as he glimpsed at the duo. "You've changed enough that he won't recognize you. Besides, the whole village thought you wiped out the Uchiha clan. There is no way they would think you would return."

It was true. Itachi had changed. He had definitely ditched the Uchiha symbol and color. He had also settled for the dark colors. The same cloak worn by his companion covered a black sleeveless shirt, which overlay a fish net shirt; a pair of black shinobi pants finished off the hidden outfit. The same regular styled shinobi sandals adorned his feet and like his to allies, he wore two pouches on his thighs. Similar with Kisame's, Itachi's cloak also hid more then just his clothing.

A sudden spike of chakra immediately set the trio on guard. With nods of understanding and agreement, masks were slipped onto the adults while a flash of red was seen under the lavender contact. Cautiously, yet quickly, they approached the seen where two Konoha shinobi were battling. Well actually finished battling with the silver haired chunin standing over a brown haired one whom was pretty badly injured. The trio stopped as the injured one spoke.

"Just tell me why Mizuki!" He demanded causing the other to chuckle.

"Power." Came the simple reply, the giant shuriken spinning dangerously on his finger. "You're a fool Iruka! You can't do anything without power!!"

"And you would betray your village to gain that power?" The injured chunin, now known as Iruka, snarled slightly attempting in vain to stand up.

"Of course. With the knowledge written in the secret scroll I could rule the world!!"

"Not on my watch." Naruto hissed as he launched himself at the chunin causing him to jump backwards. With an unnoticeable flick of the wrist, he sent senbon needles flying at his opponent catching him completely and totally off guard, allowing them to hit their marks. "It is not likely that any human will rule the world. Demons and half-demons maybe but humans…no way."

"Who the hell do you think you are, you little brat!?" Mizuki roared, launching the shuriken from his finger. As quick as he came, the silver haired teen disappeared taking Iruka with him. They reappeared a few feet away allowing Naruto to set Iruka down carefully as to not injure him further. Spinning his head, he quickly jumped up permitting his allies to tend to the chunin. Naruto landed, his feet not making a sound on the forest floor, his eyes devoid of emotion.

The chunin quickly moved in to attack, kunai at hand. Naruto drew his own kunai and the battle of steel had begun. Iruka watched horrified, while attempting to stand at the same time. Itachi rolled his eyes, before he moved to said onlooker's side, taking one of his arms to help him stand. Kisame did the same to his other so that the duo was flanking the chunin. With his free hand, Itachi grabbed something from his pouch or one of his many pouches and poured down a substance of blue liquid down Iruka's throat causing immediate coughing to take effect.

Surprised by the turn of events, Iruka's eyes could only widen before they closed completely, drawn into the comforting darkness of unconsciousness. The duo nodded before Itachi swung one of the arms of the now drugged chunin over his shoulder, while his arm clung to his waist to support him before disappearing from sight.

Naruto smirked slightly as he sensed Itachi leaving the scene to get the injured shinobi to the Konoha hospital as quickly as possible. The teen leapt backwards as the kunai came down once again. A sigh left his lips as he chucked the kunai, chakra enhanced, at the older shinobi causing him to dodge the heat-seeking projectile. Naruto's hands instantly formed a series of handsigns in an order that nobody, other then three people, knew.

"Genjutsu: Apprehensive Allusions," His whispered letting him watch as his attack began to work. His opponent dropped to the ground, just as the kunai did, hands clutching his head as he watched the thing he feared the most happen. Naruto dusted his hands before picking up his discarded kunai and reached inside one of the many hidden pockets of his trench coat. With a quick click, the kunai clicked against the others in his pouch before his replaced his missing senbon needle. Nodding silently to his companion the elder shinobi instantly moved to through the body of Mizuki over his shoulder. Quietly the duo disappeared from sight leaving a bloody battleground.

They moved relatively quickly dodging the search parties for the missing scroll, which they now had in their possession. Roughly a few minutes away from the Hokage's tower, Itachi joined them as he had carefully placed the injured shinobi in the hospital lobby when no one was looking.

"We'll leave him here." Itachi commanded, making Kisame drop the bound body of Mizuki, hard on the ground in front of the office. Naruto slowly pulled out a scroll and placed it next to him. No words were needed as the trio disappeared to leave the two items to be found.

* * *

"…" Iruka could only blink as he came back to consciousness as he lay in a white bed in an even whiter room. Sitting next to him was the third Hokage whom looked up as Iruka sat up with a hiss of pain.

"Good Morning Iruka." The Hokage greeted causing Iruka to blink idiotically. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"…" Iruka once again stared blankly at him before realization dawned on his face. "Mizuki! He's the one who…"

"We know. We found his body bound as well as the scroll outside my office." The Hokage interrupted. "However who did this, we do not know."

"…There were three figures…most likely trespassers that were there last night, lord Hokage." Iruka murmured as memories of the previous night came into mind. "I was drugged by one of them…"

"…Three trespassers?" The Hokage seemed to frown before realization dawned on his face. "Get some rest Iruka." Offering no position of explanation, the third left the room in a flurry of leaves, leaving a very confused academy teacher.

* * *

"Move your feet Naruto!" Kisame snapped as he charged once again, Sharkskin raised threatening above his head. Naruto cursed slightly as he forced chakra into the kunai in his hand. A sounding clang sounded throughout the forest of death.

Naruto hissed slightly before he completely discarded the useless kunai. His hands flashed through hand seals. "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!!" **

The fireball grilled at least 3 trees however by the time the smoke disappeared, his opponent was nowhere to be seen. Naruto instinctively tensed waiting for Kisame to reappear.

"You lose Naruto-kun." Kisame stated from behind him, a kunai at his neck. The Naruto in front of him smirked before it exploded into a cloud of sakura petals making Kisame's eyes widen.

"Looks like you're the one to lose Kisame-sensei." Naruto murmured from his perch on a tree branch. Kisame glared at the younger teen before nodding, holding a few shuriken and kunai.

"…We have a visitor." Itachi commented causing the fighting duo to stop their little bicker. "Lets not let them travel to deep in shall we?"

The trio vanished from sight before reappearing in a clearing not too far from was they were, roughly a few kilometers. "…It was you last night, Itachi Uchiha, Uzumaki Naruto."

"…Hokage-sama." The duo chorused while a slight nod of the head. "It was indeed us." Naruto spoke.

"Who is your third companion?" The third questioned looking at the navy blue hair of Kisame.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, missing nin of the land of waterfall." Itachi commented. "What is it that you need? Your not one to seek out someone who is known as a missing shinobi."

"…Just needed a few clarification of a few things." The Hokage chuckled slightly. 'Haven't changed a bit Itachi.' "Naruto how are you?"

Naruto fidgeted a little before he replied. "Better. I've gotten used to only using one eye."

The Hokage nodded thoughtfully before he spoke again. "I take it as you want to enroll?"

"I'd prefer not to. Though in order to make a sanctuary, I have to become Hokage and to do that I have to move up through the levels." Naruto grumbled causing the Hokage to smile even more.

"Sanctuary?"

"For all of those whom have been wrongly accused." Itachi explained. "We told him it would be easier to turn Konoha into that place rather then make a whole new village."

"Then you realize that the examinations are tomorrow right?"

"…" Naruto's face said it all causing the three adults to look absolutely and totally amused.

"I'll have you enrolled Naruto." The Hokage said. "By your levels, I believe you will completely pass the exam with perfect scores, knowing Itachi there."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Naruto murmured.

"Though we have a slight problem." The Hokage continued. "I don't think we should be announcing it to everyone that there are two S-class criminals and a Jinchuriki host in the village, at least not yet."

"We'll take care of that." Kisame answered. "We've been traveling for a good 6-7 years. We know how to conceal our identity."

"Very well. I'll have another set of masks for you considering you will become part-time Anbu and or hunter nin." The Hokage murmured. "Until then I'll leave the identity crisis to you."

"Hai Hokage-sama." The trio chorused. The hoakge turned to leave before he spun around to ask something before leaving.

"Do you want me to tell the others?" Itachi looked thoughtful before he nodded and disappeared from view with the other two following his lead. The Hokage smiled slightly before disappearing himself.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

5-year old Uzumaki Naruto turned in for the night, noticing the man outside the window too late. The door slammed open around mid-night snapping the blond haired boy awake. He stared at the opening as shadows moved into the room.

"There's that damned fox!" He heard a voice say. "Lets kill him now." Silent roars of agreement broke out.

"…" Naruto stared at the figures while they moved closer. He could make out the shine of metal before something slashed across his face. Through his left eye he saw more weapons being pulled out. Naruto stared at them before looking at the villagers whom wore the same glares as all the others.

"W..What do you want?" Naruto managed to stutter out.

"You dead!" One of them declared. Naruto managed to close his eyes awaiting the pain that was to come. A few more cuts into the skin and a deep cut across his chest had him have a scream leave his mouth. As soon as it did, the Anbu on guard, Uchiha Itachi, burst into the house. He activated his Sharingan and moved in front of the injured blond.

"You dare disobey the Hokage?" Itachi snarled looking at the attackers and he saw them shudder.

"He should have done something about the fox a long time ago." One of the attackers said. "Now don't get in our way." As soon as those words left his mouth he regretted it. Itachi's eyes now were activated in a different matter.

"…" Itachi glared at them and activated the Genjutsu knocking them all unconscious. 'There were at least 12 villagers there and 2 shinobi.' Itachi thought before he went to check out the boy.

'We better leave.' Itachi quickly wrote a note to his partner, Kakashi and the Hokage. He gathered the now unconscious blond in his arms and disappeared from the blood stained room.

Kakashi found the room around 2 am. As soon as he read the contents he knew that what he had heard had not been true. He disappeared from the bloodstained apartment (still inhabited by the attackers) and appeared into the Hokage's office.

"What is it Kakashi?" The Hokage asked. As an answer he handed the Sandaime the letter that was left by Itachi.

"…" The Hokage's face turned to serious. "Kakashi…" As he disappeared Kakashi followed him to the apartment where Uzumaki Naruto became blinded in the right eye.

_Dear Kakashi and Sandaime,_

_Naruto was attacked and is now blinded in the right eye. They're in his apartment but Hokage…This is something that should be noted about the villagers. The ones that had attack Naruto said that you should have done something about the 5 year-old long ago. I believe now that most of them hate you as well as Naruto. If he stays here any longer, his life may be endangered once again. So before that happens I am going to take him away and teach the blond how to access the fox's chakra. Do take care of those within the apartment._

_Sincerely Uchiha Itachi._

A rumor had spread around by the end of the week. Uchiha Itachi had assassinated the whole Uchiha clan.

_**End Flashback:**_

The silver haired teen blinked in surprise before he shot out of bed; sweat dropping from his hair, breathing extremely hard. He ran a hand through his damp hair before he got up to stare at the stares from the trees. 'Its been seven years since then.' The clear sapphire eye closed before they opened again. 'Never again will someone be forced to leave their home. Even if I have to create a whole new village, all those who were wrongly accused or made just to become human weapons…they will have a place to call home.'

* * *

"Naruto, come on!!!" The silver haired teen jumped as the shout echoed throughout the den.

'What..? I must have fallen asleep out here…" Naruto murmured as he quickly got dressed.

Without a word, Naruto quickly caught up to the older shinobi before the trio left, their destination…. the academy. The mad dash was no longer then 10 minutes as they had ran at jounin speed at least with chakra pumping through their legs. Upon arriving, shock came into play as the group entered the classroom via window.

"Is this where the exam is taking place?" Naruto purred slightly shocking the fellow students more then anything. 'I just love their faces.'

"Why, yes." The Hokage answered taking into play what was to happen. "Class, as I was saying…this year we will have an outside trainee taking the exam. I'll let him introduce himself."

"Kami, Sora, pleasure to make your acquaintance." Naruto murmured, a small smile appearing on his face though it couldn't be seen.

"Uh…Lord Hokage…I thought nobody could take the graduation examination unless they came here." A pink haired shinobi sitting next to the resident Uchiha stated causing Sora to twitch.

"Is there a problem with me taking the exam?" He snarled in return causing Sakura to flinch slightly.

"…It just that it is usually the final exam as long as you passed all of the classes." Sakura replied. Sora twitched again causing the two older shinobi to send a look at each other, a concerned look.

"…Uh…who are you?" Sora growled, letting a little amount of killing intent off.

"Haruno, Sakura."

"Ms. Haruno…" Kisame spoke up since the first time they entered the room. "I suggest you focus on only your examination. Forget about Sora."

"Anyways…the exam will now begin."

* * *

'You have got to be kidding me.' Sora thought as he watched the students one by one head up to do the clone jutsu for the final leg of the test. '1st years could pass this test…hm…looks like that girl…Haruno is up…'

Sakura's hands flashed through the necessary seals before smoke erupted into existence. Sora rolled his eyes as he saw the three clones come into existence. 'she is soooooooo holding back. Who's next…Hyuuga?'

The shy Hinata Hyuuga slowly but surely moved her way to the front of the classroom before her hands flashed through the exact same handseals as the girl before her. Smoke once again erupted into the classroom and dissipated to reveal 4 clones and a sheepishly smiling Hinata who accepted her headband with grace. 'She might not be so bad…' Sora smirked slightly before he closed his eyes for quick doze, his heightened senses alert and aware of everything going on around him. That was how he completely and totally caught the Nara sitting right next to him off guard as he immediately sat up when it was time for Sasuke Uchiha's examination. 'Let's see if he is as good as he says…'

He was. Well in the opinion of all of the females in the classroom. For the who knows how many times that day, smoke erupted once more in the classroom and reveal not 3 but 6 clones. Screaming erupted from the females and the person sitting next to him muttered a quiet 'troublesome.' Sora smirked in agreement before nodding at the teen sitting next to him who looked over as soon as he felt someone staring at him. The teen raised an eyebrow before nodding good luck as his name was called.

"Kami, Sora."

With a sigh and a nod of thanks, Sora slowly moved his way down the stairs making certain to keep tabs on the eyes turning to stare at him. One of the pairs belonged to the male that was sitting next to him, another from an Aburame by the style of clothes, a blonde whom was sitting next to the Uchiha and Haruno; The Hyuuga's eyes he could feel as well as the brunette sitting next to her. His eyes passed the Akimichi child before. A small bark had his eyes scan towards the back where the Inuzuka, judging by the dog, sat playing.

"Please produce three clones." The Hokage stated. Sora stared lazily up at him before his pointer and middle finger from each side came together to form a cross. Kisame and Itachi instinctively tensed while the Hokage raised an eyebrow at it. Smoke rose into the room and 6 clones appeared. However they didn't even last a second as Sora activated the second part of the routine. Sakura petals scattered from the dispelled clones and instantly flew towards the audience. In another burst of the same petals, Sora reappeared in his seat next to the Nara clan member, spinning a shuriken on his left hand, next to the one said clan member was spinning on his right hand.

On the outside he appeared just like Sasuke, calm cool and collected. However inside was a completely different story. Both he and the Kyuubi roared 'Beat that,' while his lavender eye scanned the classroom.

The blonde sitting next to the Uchiha and Haruno had two of the launched shuriken spinning on her left hand and one in her hair. The Inuzuka had two that was spinning on his right hand and his dog, Akamaru, he heard, was holding one. The Aburame had three shuriken laid out in front of him, which he wordlessly handed back to Sora, in the row behind him, causing the silver haired teen returned the gesture with a nod of thanks. The Akimichi heir didn't even had a scratch on him however Sora knew that he had bent down to pick up a dropped chip when the attack was launched. The brunette next to the Hyuuga had two shuriken spinning on each hand before handing them to the Hyuuga who gathered the four in front of her and stood up. Sora elevated an eyebrow as she approached and shifted slightly under his stare before handing the 8 shuriken to him.

"….H…here…." She stuttered out which made Sora raise an eyebrow.

'Aren't Hyuuga's supposed to be confident?' He thought before he reached out to take the offered weapons. "Thanks.…Apologies but I don't think I caught your name."

Hinata paled slightly before she spoke. "…Hy…Hyuuga…Hi…Hinata. These….ar…are…also…from… Nagisa….So…Sohi."

"…Pleasure to meet you Hinata-chan." Sora commented making the pale-eyed girl to blush. "Thank Nagisa-san as well please."

"…Hai!" Hinata replied quickly before hurrying to her place next to the brunette now known as Nagisa Sohi. Sora rolled his eyes before turning back to the front well aware that the class had seen the whole exchange.

"…So do I pass?" He asked in the awkward silence even if he knew the answer. Kisame and Itachi simultaneously rolled their eyes while the stunned Hokage just nodded.

Shaking his shock off the Hokage began to speak gaining the attention of the students. "Those of you who have passed please report here tomorrow for the announcement of your teams. That is all. Dismissed."

Chattering instantly rose as the students rose to leave. Sora hesitated before he spoke to the teen next to him. "Hey your of the Nara clan right?"

"…yep. Shikamaru Nara." He stated before getting up himself. "The one with the coat is Aburame Shino. The one with Akamaru is Inuzuka Kiba. You already met Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Nagisa Sohi, and Hyuuga Hinata. The blonde next to the former two is Yamanaka Ino. And the one approaching us is Akimichi Choji."

"…Would you like to hang out?" The question completely took the Nara off guard causing him to stare blankly at him. "Hey I'm new here and I just thought it would be a good idea to get to know my possibly soon to be teammates."

"…Hey Shikamaru." Choji called as he walked to them. "Akimichi Choji, pleasure to meet you Kami, Sora."

"Likewise." Sora replied. "Well you two decided it over. I'm going to invite Hinata-san and Nagisa-san as well."

With that the silver-haired teen walked off to catch the two females just before they left.

"…Decide what over?" Choji asked looking at Shikamaru who muttered the word 'troublesome' again under his breath.

"He wanted to get to know us." Shikamaru replied.

"Why not? It'll drag you away from your cloud watching. Wonder if Ino would like to come."

* * *

"Do you need something Sora?" Sohi asked as she spun around, her shoulder blade length hair swaying with the movement. Hinata spun around, her pale eyes widening as she recognized who was standing not so far from them.

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out. Both you and Hinata-san." Sora commented lightly, ignoring the bickering of Sakura and Ino down by the desks over Sasuke. "Shikamaru and Choji will possibly be joining us."

"…Hinata what do you think…" Sohi spun to her companion before one of her eyebrows twitched. 'Great, I manage to get her out of her shell and then she flies right back into it. Just great. "I think we'll take up that offer." Hinata paled even more as he mouth continued to open but nothing came out.

"…Do you have something planned already Hinata-san?" Sora stared innocently at her.

"…N…No…" Hinata stuttered out. Sohi's eyebrow twitched once again.

"Shall we see if the Shikamaru-san and Choji-san decided whether they would like to go or not?" Sohi asked deciding to save Hinata who sighed in relief.

"Of course." Sora spoke up, very well aware of Hinata's sigh.

* * *

"…Watch what you say Ino-pig!!" Sakura snapped at the blonde.

"Make me big-forehead!!!" Ino retorted, sparks was sent between the two.

Sora raised an eyebrow as the quintet approached. "Are they always like this?"

"…Unfortunately." Sohi mumbled under her breath. "Hey, I'll be back in a sec okay?" Hinata quickly made a move to follow the chocolate-eyed teen seeing that she was not going to be left with three males.

"…Are you sure you want to invite her?" Sora continued ignoring the two females hasty retreat.

"…She's one of our best friends, Sora." Choji answered in reply.

"You think Sasuke is going to go for you?!" Sakura screeched causing Ino to flinch back a little. Sora frowned as he realized that Ino carried three of his shuriken from his examination. A sigh of annoyance left is mouth and before he knew what he was doing he had grabbed the blonde and was forcibly dragging her backwards ignoring her protest.

* * *

"Would you like to join us Shino?" Sohi asked looking unwavering at the cloaked black haired shinobi. Hinata, behind her sweat dropped at the lack of response from the Aburame clan member. "Come on Shino. Besides, we're going to have to get to know Sora if he is on our team. Better start now."

That did the trick, as with a silent sigh, Shino slowly go up causing the female to smile. With a happy hop, Sohi grabbed one of Shino's arms, much to his annoyance and dragged him to where the group stood. Hinata let a small smile grace her lips as she followed silently behind.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ino snarled at the silver haired teen.

"Think about it Ino." He replied with a snort. "Don't you think he's gay?"

"Sasuke isn't…" Her protest was immediately muffled by Sohi's hand over her mouth, Shino and Hinata trailing slightly behind her.

"If…He was interested he wouldn't just wave off his fan girls…" Sohi muttered behind her before letting her go.

"Do you want to come, Ino?" Sora asked with a sigh. "You're to skilled to be chasing after an arrogant Uchiha."

"…" Ino bit her lower lip, her eyes scanning over to the smug face that was on Sakura's face and the annoyed one on Sasuke as she continued to talk to him. "Where are we headed?"

Sora smirked before he led the way out of the classroom. "I was thinking you guys could show me around with me being new and all."

"We could do that." Ino answered as she walked up to pace with Sora. "Dinner is on you though right?"

Sora let out a slight chuckle at the question and noticed how Choji had perked up at it. Sohi rolled her eyes while Hinata had a trace of a smile on her face. Shino looked in different while he could have sworn he heard Shikamaru mutter 'troublesome' under his breath.

"Sure."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Again I am sorry for not updating sooner but I hope the rewrites make up for it. I'm taking some of the reviews to heart and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know if I made any mistakes so that I can fix them. And if you don't mind click the little review button on the bottom of the page. Thanks.

Alrira.

PS: Breezy might update soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Cells

A/N: I am sooooooo sooooorrrrrrrrry. I got caught up in a couple of things and well; I started writing a fiction story that isn't fanfiction. This is the second chapter of Naru-rewrite so I hope you enjoy it.

NOTE: I apologize to all those who liked the original version of the story but I reread it and it just didn't sit well with me. I hope you enjoy this second one better. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (I forgot that on the first chapter)

"…" Taking

'…' Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 2: Cells

Sora sighed lightly as he reported to Iruka's classroom that morning. Something wasn't right. Itachi wasn't in the room at all when he had woken up and that was odd in its own right. Normally Itachi would at least wake him up if something had come up but this morning nothing; same with Kisame.

"Good Morning Sora." Sohi greeted as he took a seat below her. The greeting went unnoticed, causing the brunette to frown. "Normally Sora you're supposed to say 'Good Morning' back."

"Gomen, Nagisa-san." Sora replied with a small smile. "I was lost in thought."

"… I could tell that much." Sohi commented lightly. Her gaze switched from the silver haired teen to the Hyuuga heiress. "Good morning Hinata."

"…Ah…Good morning Sohi-san." Hinata bowed slightly before taking the open seat next to her friend. "…Ano…Sora-kun…thanks…for the …meal last…night."

"…No worries Hinata." Sora responded grinning slightly. "And here comes the lazy bum."

Shikamaru growled slightly as he approached the trio and took a seat next to Sora with Choji right behind him. Sora smirked before he spoke. "Morning Shino." Everybody else jumped as they realized the presence of the Aburame. "Where's Ino?"

"Never mind that." Shikamaru answered. "Look at who's with the Hokage."

Sora frowned as he glanced at the front from the corner of his eye. There stood an Anbu with a Tiger mask and one with a shark mask. He repressed a twitch as he recognized the chakra signature. "Why the hell didn't they tell me?" He hissed quietly gaining the attention of those around him.

"Why didn't who tell you?" Sohi inquired innocently not at all flinching when she felt the killing intent radiating from the teen.

"Hey guys." Ino called as she walked to the little group. 'We must have done a lot more bonding than I thought last night.' "What's going on?"

"Just the fact that there are two Anbu with the Hokage." Kiba stated off handedly as he approached from the row behind them. "I don't believe we met yesterday. Kiba Inuzuka, and this is my dog, Akamaru, pleasure to meet you Kami Sora."

"…Agreed." Sora answered the greeting with a slight nod of his head.

"So do you know who they are?" Ino questioned, curiosity brimming in her head.

"…You could say that…" Sora responded technically avoiding the question which Shikamaru made note of.

"Good morning class." The Hokage greeted gaining everyone's attention quickly. "Congratulations to all of you for passing the genin examinations. As you are aware we have a couple of guests here, Tiger and Shark. They will be scouting for genin that they think have a lot of potential. They will train those along with their genin sensei."

'They must be talking about me…' Sasuke thought as he glanced at the two. 'This will be a perfect time to see how far I got…'

"…Now then we have our cells planned." The Hokage declared as he pulled out a small notebook. "…Cell 7 will be Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Inuzuka Kiba. Cell 8 will be Yaminaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, and Nagisa Sohi. Cell 9 is being reserved for next year considering the jonin for cell 9 is out on a mission currently. Cell 10 will be a group of four considering there are uneven numbers of graduates this year. They will be Kami Sora, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino."

Shikamaru sighed before he turned. "Did you plan this?"

"…Nope." Sora replied glaring at the Anbu. 'I bet they did though.' "Hey Kiba, good luck with the stuck up snob and 'I'm too good for you' brat."

"Thanks…" Kiba mumbled obviously not happy with the arrangement. "Tell me I can have lunch with you guys…"

"Sure." Sohi exclaimed earning herself an amused look from Sora. "What? It's not like we're not all having lunch together anyways."

"But Kiba should get some team bonding in." Shikamaru pointed out lazily.

"I would like to enjoy my quiet freedom until I have no other choice." Kiba growled slightly causing Ino to look at him.

"Alright." Sora declared standing up. Picking up his dark blue trench coat he started walking towards the door. "Coming?"

* * *

Silence surrounded the group as they moved through town while Sora glanced at each of his companions. Ino seemed to be getting well with her new teammates, though it seemed like she and Sohi were the main ones talking. His own cell was accepting the Inuzuka heir quite well, though it seemed like only Hinata was talking quietly with him while Sohi chatted away with the Aburame heir. 'Looks like this may be worth…' His thought was cut off as a thud sounded and he turned to stare at the tangle of limbs.

"Gomen." Ino mumbled as Shikamaru helped her stand from where she fell.

"…It is my fault." The teen proclaimed as he stood up, a smile breaking on his lips causing most of the group to flinch. "I was caught up in my training for my Springtime of Youth."

Sora twitched slightly though not noticeably as he registered the male to memory. He was wearing green spandex and he had unusually large eyebrows.

"No worries. Ino is an airhead anyways." Sora stated offhandedly causing said female to growl. "Are you alright though?"

"Perfect." He chirped causing another flinch from Sora at the perkiness of it all.

"Lee come on!" A brown haired female behind him called causing the male, now name Lee to spin. "Aren't we going to eat?"

"…Go on ahead TenTen-chan, The Springtime of Youths had lead to me to meet the newest generation of genin!" Again the group flinched as his loudness pierced their eardrums. "I shall have lunch with them!" Sora frowned gently though not at the male that had just invited himself to lunch. His eyes scanned the elder shinobi and stopped at a pale eyed male. Sora traced the line of vision to one of his new teammates, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Yo!" Sora hissed loudly, his single eye staring at the male obviously an Hyuuga. "Do you have a problem with my teammate?"

The Hyuuga frowned, the killing intent rolling off of him more noticeably. Sora raised his visible eyebrow and met that killing intent with more killing intent sending the civilians scattering from both groups as the Hyuuga increased his as well. The elder female, TenTen frowned before she grabbed the Hyuuga's arm and dragged him off. "Gomen!"

Sora's frown deepened as he stared at the direction the duo went off in. "Lee-san…Your teammates consist of…?"

Rock Lee blinked before he stared at the impassive teen. He knew that look. He saw it on quite a few shinobi that walked the streets of Konoha; the look of a killer. He knew that this was no ordinary shinobi despite his age and that he had seen more then he should've. "TenTen and Hyuuga Neji…" He trailed off as he watched the only visible part of the silver haired teen's face darken.

"We should get going to our location for lunch." Sora declared his face brightening immensely, though the eldest of the group could tell that it was just a façade. "Lee-san, you're welcome to join us. My treat."

Rock Lee nodded before he followed the group moving to the front so that he was in step with Shikamaru and Sora. "…Ah! Gomen Lee-san, I'm Kami Sora." Sora declared brightly as they entered a restaurant. "This is Nara Shikamaru."

"…Sora-kun…" The silver haired teen frowned as he sat next to the elder teen with Shikamaru on his other side. Choji took the open seat next to Shikamaru and Ino at the end. Directly across from Lee was Shino who was next to Sohi. Kiba sat at the end with Hinata second to last. "…Your Flames of Youth, they've…darkened but are still burning. May I inquire as to what you have against my teammate?"

Sora blinked before he turned to him, staring at his senior by a year. He glanced at Hinata and sent a grateful nod to Sohi who nodded in response before dragging the shy female into another conversation with Kiba joining in. He turned to look at Lee. The green clad youth's eyes widened with shock at the steel in the teen's eyes. "…He…His killing intent…it wasn't aimed at me, you or anybody else other than his own family member. That family member is my teammate and I knew that she could tell that he wanted to kill her. It rubs me the wrong way when a family member wants to kill another. It digs in even worse when the target is one of my companions."

Lee blinked and shivered as he stared at him. His voice, his visible eye, his tense form…they all carried iron causing him to swallow thickly. 'Neji better watch it around him. I have a feeling that if he aims to hurt Hinata-chan…then he'd face this shinobi…'

* * *

"Yuuhei Kurenai here for cell 8." A red eyed jounin announced swiftly as she walked in, stunning most of the genin. Sora sighed as he shared a glance with Sohi before she walked to the front with Ino and Choji joining her. Sora nodded once to Ino and the female returned the gesture before the trio left the room. Shikamaru tapped his shoulder nodding in the direction of the Uchiha. Sora glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"Is there an issue Uchiha?" Sora snarled as he ignored the glare coming from the black haired male.

Sora smirked under his mask as he saw the other genin narrow his eyes and turn away. "Looks like he finally met his match," Shikamaru mumbled. The duo turned to their third companion as they picked up the very faint buzzing sound. Hinata blinked in surprise before the trio started to chuckle themselves. The Aburame's shoulder's were shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Sarutobi Asuma here for cell 10." Sora sighed softly before he stood. He extended his hand to the Nara beside him. Shikamaru blinked before he accepted the hand and the silver haired male pulled him up.

"Shino, Hinata, shall we?" Sora inquired as he and Shikamaru walked down the stairs. Hinata smiled before she stood following the quiet Aburame.

"Hai!"

* * *

"…You have no idea who we are, do you?" Sora inquired bluntly when the quartet stopped near the training grounds of the academy. Asuma smiled before he nodded gesturing for the male to go first. "Kami Sora, pleasure. Your cell consists of Hyuuga Hinata the shyest Hyuuga known, Aburame Shino the Aburame heir, and Nara Shikamaru the laziest shinobi ever known." His teammates glanced at him in surprise before shaking their heads. "And you are…?

"Sarutobi Asuma." Their jounin sensei managed to hide his surprise at the role that the silver haired male had taken from the other three but not Shikamaru. "Are you familiar with the Survival exercises?"

"…Why would we need to do one?" Shikamaru inquired tearing his eyes from the sky to stare at their sensei. "We did plenty of them during the academy days didn't we?"

"…We have to survive against you." Sora declared quietly instantly picking up the task. "To become genin?"

Asuma smirked behind his cigarette. 'These kids are smart…' "Yes. To become full fledge genin you need to pass this exam. Only 33% of the graduates get to start their journey. Everyone else goes back for more training."

The jounin for Cell 10 blinked in surprise at the look of indifference from the males of the group and the blank look on the Hyuuga. 'This is an interesting group…'

"Regardless, today we start with basic sparing. Taijutsu only. Shino, Sora you're up first."

* * *

A sigh left the genin's lips as he walked down the streets of town having already separated from his cell. The sparing session had ended and the strenghts on the team were decided. Sora was perhaps the fastest of the quartet but Shino surpassed him when it came to reflexes. Shikamaru surpassed both when it came to tactics and Hinata knew the best locations to pinpoint her attacks. "…I think my cell is going to be pretty interesting…" Sora trailed off as his instincts shot up.

It took no more than a second before his attacker launched himself at the teen. Sora frowned before the one that was tackled disappeared in a burst of petals. He blinked slightly from his perch in a tree at the teen that was now lying on the ground, minor scratches visible. "Lee-san?"

Rock Lee chuckled before he shot to his feet. "Yosh! I'd expect no less from you Sora-kun!" Sora inwardly flinched at his loud voice. "Has the Springtime of Youth replenished itself Sora-kun?"

Another flinch. Sora's eye blinked in surprise before he was forced to jump to the ground as another green blur slammed into his perch. "Nani?"

"It is just as you said Lee!" Sora paled even more as he took in the sight of the elder male, the exact same copy as Lee. "He does HAVE THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!"

'THERE'S ANOTHER ONE?' Sora thought in horror as the duo dragged him off to a training ground.

* * *

A/N: There ends another chapter. I seem to like this version better then the 1st. One thing that I did change was the test for cell 10. So what do you think? Do the honors of Reviewing please and thank you to those who do review. Until I get the next rewrite chapter up, Ja Ne!

I would've kept the other chapters up but...it didn't seem to follow where it was going so I apologize once again for taking it down. I'll get working on the rewrites though.


End file.
